Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes
by albedos shadow
Summary: My novelization of the first game. My first try, so bear with me!
1. Prologue: Previous Ops

METAL GEAR SOLID: THE TWIN SNAKES

Prologue: Previous Ops

Hi! I'm albedos shadow, and this is my first ever attempt at fanfiction. I love to write, but I've never really written anything for the public consumption before. This is my novelization of the original Metal Gear Solid (the "Twin Snakes" subtitle means nothing, I hate the remake but I needed a cool subtitle). If the reviews are good, I've got projects for other games going, so who knows? Anyway, on with the show!

Note I altered the story of MG and MG2 just a tiny bit to fit better with MGS3. But it doesn't really make a big difference. Just fair warning.

The Outer Heaven Uprising

The year was 1995. Deep in South Africa, 200km north of Garzburg, was Outer Heaven, an armed fortress nation founded by the legendary killer known only as "Mercenary X". After gaining fame in black ops circles around the world for his seemingly deliberate attacks against U.S. interests, he was the world's most wanted criminal. The U.N. had acquired intel suggesting that Outer Heaven had developed a new weapon capable of rewriting the future of warfare. The U.S. government called upon the high-tech special forces unit FOX-HOUND, the most secret unit in the country's military, to resolve the situation. FOX-HOUND Commander-in-Chief Big Boss sent Gray Fox, the highest ranking and most respected member of the unit, to end the situation.

3 days later, Gray Fox sent one final transmission to headquarters before disappearing from radar, saying simply two words: "Metal Gear". Distressed by the loss of his best agent, Big Boss selected Solid Snake, a new recruit to FOX-HOUND. Snake had gained fame during the early 90's as a Green Beret in the first Gulf War, and Big Boss now entrusted him with the volatile situation.

After succesfully making a solo infiltration into Outer Heaven, Snake contacted local resistance members Schneider, Diane, and Jennifer. With their support, he succeeded in rescuing Gray Fox, who laid out the horrible truth about "Metal Gear": this was the development name for a nuclear-warhead equipped, two-legged walking tank. In addition to its nuclear capabilities, it could conduct local warfare its vulcan cannon and anti-tank missiles. It was a terrifying new weapon that could wage nuclear war on any nation from any location on Earth.

With Metal Gear, Outer Heaven planned on establishing military superiority over all the free world. They would then issue a declaration of nationhood and become the newest world power. Armed with new intel from Schneider, Snake found and rescued Dr. Mark Pettrovich, Metal Gear's chief engineer, and his young daughter Elen, who was taken captive to force her father to continue development. Pettrovich then told Snake how to disable Metal Gear.

In the midst of the escalating battle, Schneider was killed in a gunfight and Snake was injured in a battle with Outer Heaven's top mercenaries. However, he eventually made his way to the 100th floor basement of the complex and destroyed Metal Gear.

Snake began his escape from Outer Heaven. As he neared the recovery point, he was confronted by none other than FOX-HOUND's Commander-in-Chief Big Boss. Snake could only stare in disbelief as Big Boss told him the truth behind his mission. Big Boss was "Mercenary X". At the same time that he served as the head of FOX-HOUND, he ran a mercenary dispatch company on the side. His insistence on attacking only American interests stemmed from some sort of betrayal he had suffered at the hands of the U.S. government long ago. He had been building up Outer Heaven for 10 years, planning for the day he would get his revenge. He sent in Snake hoping that the rookie would fail the mission, buying him more time for his plans.

Big Boss tried to convince Snake to join him on his crusade against the U.S., promising to reveal to him the truth about everything that the government had hidden from him for so long. But Snake, patriot to the end, refused. Big Boss, angry at his pupil for rejecting him, started the self-destruct sequence. Both men knew that the other could not be allowed to escape. The two soldiers engaged in hand-to-hand combat on the helipad outside the base. Snake gained the upper hand and stabbed Big Boss, leaving him to die. Snake took off in the waiting helicopter, hoping to never see combat again...

4 years later...

The Zanzibar Land Incident

In 1999, the world was facing an energy crisis. It was very clear that the world's petroleum supply was quickly running out, and an alternative energy source was far from completion. The price of petroleum had skyrocketed, and the world's economy was in chaos. One man's invention quickly changed all this. A Czech biologist, Dr. Kio Marv, invented OILIX, a micro-organism capable of producing a highly refined form of petroleum. The world quickly filled with hope for this messiah of the energy crisis. However, just as the world's attention was drawn to Dr. Marv and his invention, he mysteriously disappeared. The U.N. began to investigate immediately, and they came up with one clue, the name of a place forgotten by the public eye: "Zanzibar Land".

Zanzibar Land was a democratic military regime that suddenly appeared in Central Asia in 1997. When their uprising got out of hand, the CIS army, formed around Russia, sent in a suppressive unit immediately. Zanzibar Land responded by hiring the most legendary mercenaries from around the world and forming them into an army. As a result, the CIS army was repeatedly pushed back, and Zanzibar Land declared its independence.

According to new intel, Zanzibar Land had recently acquired nuclear warheads. With the combination of OILIX and warheads, Zanzibar Land could assume complete control over the world economy. The U.S. ordered Roy Campbell, the new Commander-in-Chief of FOX-HOUND and former member of the group, to rescue Dr. Marv. To assure the mission's success, Campbell brought Solid Snake, the man who had single-handedly destroyed Outer Heaven and killed Big Boss, out of retirement.

Successfully infiltrating Zanzibar Land with the help of CIA agent Susan Horry, Snake made his way deep into the fortress and was shocked to find Dr. Pettrovich, the chief engineer of Metal Gear from Outer Heaven. He told Snake he had once again been captured to produce a new Metal Gear for Zanzibar Land. Snake was then shocked to learn from the doctor that the Supreme Commander of Zanzibar Land was none other than Big Boss, the man Snake had left to die at Outer Heaven.

Snake extracted Pettrovich with the help of Natasha Marcova, Dr. Marv's bodyguard and former member of the Czech International Secret Police. On their way to the confinement facility where Marv was being held, they came across a large suspension bridge. Snake crossed the bridge, and he turned around just in time to see a missile headed for the bridge. Pettrovich jumped the span just in time, but Natasha fell to her death. From out of the trees, Metal Gear appeared, piloted by Gray Fox, who had not been seen since the Outer Heaven incident. He revealed to Snake that while at Outer Heaven, Big Boss had convinced him to turn on his country, and he became the commander of Zanzibar Land's mercenary force. But when he looked into the ravine and saw Natasha's body, he realized his horrible mistake. In a twist of fate, Natasha was the same woman he had fallen in love with 11 years ago at the Calgary Winter Olympics. Natasha had been undercover as a figure-skater, and the two had met each other there. But when they had tried to come back to America together, American and Czech officials denied her immigration rights, fearing a threat to national security. Deeply disturbed, Fox turned Metal Gear around and dissapeared...

Snake finally reached where Marv was being held, but was shocked when he found Pettrovich standing over the doctors dead body. Attemting to make an excuse, Pettrovich said that Marv had attacked him and he killed the doctor in self-defense. But Horry contacted Snake and told him the startling truth. Dr. Pettrovich had been voluntarily visiting Zanzibar Land to construct the next Metal Gear. Marv's kidnapping was carried out under his supervision. Pettrovich attempted to escape, but Snake quickly disposed of him and obtained the structural plans for OILIX.

While he escaped, Snake was confronted by Gray Fox, who had come to terms with Natasha's death. But he also realized that he and Snake were destined to kill each other eventually. The two fought hand-to-hand in a minefield, and Snake was forced to kill Gray Fox. Holding his friend's body in his arms, he watched as Big Boss stepped out of the shadows. After a cryptic speech in which he hinted at the fact that he was Snake's father, the two battled to the death one last time. Snake came out victorious after burning Big Boss alive. As he flew away in the CIA rescue chopper, Big Boss' last words repeated in his ears: "Snake, the one who dies in this battle is truly the winner. The loser is freed from the battlefield forever, and the winner must live his life as a warrior until the day he dies." Snake disappeared into the whitelands of Alaska, and was not heard from for the next 6 years...

Reviews, please...


	2. 1: Isolation

Chapter 2: Isolation

Obviously, this scene was not in the actual game. But I thought it was important to show how Snake had been living in the years between Zanzibar Land and Shadow Moses. Let the fun begin!

Upon first seeing the small log cabin, one could quickly deduce a few things about its inhabitant. First of all, judging from its location, you could assume that the owner did not want to be disturbed. The cabin was located in the middle of the woods on a small peninsula in Twin Lakes, Alaska. The house was surrounded by water on three sides, and dense forest on the fourth. Secondly, seeing the lack of a garage and a snowmobile sitting outside the front door (the only door, by the way), it was a safe bet to say that the man did not leave often. Finally, once you saw the large shed outside surrounded by dog harnesses and a sled, you could safely say that the person who lived here was a dog sledder.

However, on second glance, you would probably notice a couple more things that might seem a bit out of place. The windows of the cabin were the break-proof, mesh wire alarm glass that was common in museums. A mere scratch on the window would set off numerous alarms around the house. And on a short walk around the shoreline, if you focused your eyes enough, you could see the tops of the motion sensors surrounding the house sticking out of the water about 100 yards out from land.

A brave onlooker who ventured a peek inside would have been able to see that in the center of the house lay the main room, complete with fireplace and easy chair. A small kitchen was attached to the room, and around the corner was the staircase leading to the second floor.

An uninformed observer would have simply thought the owner to be eccentric, and would leave quickly to avoid confrontation. However, only a small handful of people knew the truth behind why the house had such security measures, and what the man inside had done for his country. The general American public would be shocked to learn that this man had saved the country, even the world, from all-out war, not once, but twice. He sat in the middle of the main room of the cabin in the easy chair, smoking a cigarette by the fire. His favorite sled dog, a husky named Hideo, lay on the floor next to the chair finishing that nights dinner, a rabbit caught earlier that day. The man's name was Solid Snake. It was not that he didn't remember his true name - he had just grown used to the code name.

Snake was in his mid-30s, with brown hair and short stubble where he hadn't shaved for a while. He did not have the physique of a bodybuilder, but he could probably hold his own lifting weights at the gym, if he went there. He wore work jeans and a muscle shirt, since he had just finished repairing a leak in his heater. He was currently watching CNN and laughing at the headline news. Bombings in Iraq, the price of oil skyrocketing, the assassination of some South American dictator - sometimes he wondered how big a news headline his story would be, if it was ever discovered. "I'll die before that ever happens...", he thought with a short laugh.

He had always been satisfied with the small house, a "retirement package" from Roy. Barely anyone ever found the place, and if they did, they were quickly chased away by the dogs. He had begun dog-sledding about 4 years ago, right after the nightmares had stopped. He owned 9 dogs in all, and he expected he'd have to retire Hideo from the lead dog position soon. According to the reclusive veterinarian he saw once every month, the dog was in the middle stages of blindness, and he had a mild case of pneumonia at the moment.

At the same time he had started sledding, he had picked up spear fishing. The fishing trips had been a large part of his recovery from PTSD (post-traumatic stress cisorder) after Zanzibar Land. Before, the mere mention of the place could send him spiraling into depression. After he had recovered, he had done some investigative work into Big Boss, intending to find out if the deranged man had told the truth about him being Snake's father. A quick search, however, showed that the government no longer had any records of the man ever existing. He finally gave up, writing the claim off as the ramblings of a deluded man.

Snake often thought about what Big Boss had referred to when he had told him he would reveal "everything that the government had kept a secret from him". But he had decided early on that he did not want to relive the horrors of his past. He intended to never return to the battlefield, even if he died resisting it...

As he sat in the chair thinking, the short-wave military radio on his shelf crackled to life. Snake had rigged it to intercept all nearby signals, as an early warning system. As he got up to investigate it, he could swear he heard a chopper, a Huey transport maybe. But he decided it had to be his imagination.

Fine tuning the frequency, he listened for the telltale radio chatter indicative of a military operation, and quickly realized that something was very wrong. The voices on the frequency were talking about a snatch-and-grab op that was to occur somewhere around the area. But his house was the only civilization around for miles. And the soldiers were using the call sign S-double-T. That was the code for Seal Team 2, the elite special forces unit. But why would they be flying from Virginia all the way to Alaska?

Suddenly, Hideo began barking wildly, and Snake was sure he heard a helicopter this time. He realized that this was the day he had known would come eventually. They needed him again. And he didn't intend to go quietly.

Judging from the helicopter's location, Snake assumed the SEALs would be coming through the windows on the back side of the house. He was right. He hid behind the small dividing wall between the kitchen and the main room as the soldiers swung through his windows on ropes. They were all in dress uniform, which caught Snake totally by surprise. He was sure they had several layers of bulletproof vests underneath, but it was almost as if they were honoring Snake while capturing him. Almost like they didn't totally agree with their orders...

Using the small radio clipped to his belt, the head SEAL contacted the helicopter. "Yeah, sir. He's not in the main room. He must have been alerted. Yes, sir. We know how dangerous he is. We'll use extreme caution." He clipped it back onto his belt and gave the team the signal to begin their search.

One of the SEALs made his way over toward the kitchen, and Snake tensed, ready to strike. As the man rounded the wall, Snake shot out his foot, catching him by surprise. As the man fell, Snake grabbed him by the neck and held him at knifepoint with the small combat blade he had concealed in his pocket.

This action caught the other's attention, and they turned to see Snake holding their comrade as a human shield. Seeing that they were unsure of what to do, Snake edged toward them slowly. "Who the hell sent you?" Snake asked angrily as he stared down the SEAL leader.

The man seemed to hesitate for a moment, then said, "Sir, please stay calm. We are here on behalf of the government of the United States of America. We have been ordered to bring you back to active duty. Please come with us."

"I didn't ask you what damn country sent you, I asked who!"

"Sir, please, we don't want to harm you. We know what you did, Snake. You don't deserve this, but we have to follow orders..."

"Yeah, well I got orders for you: get out of my house!" Snake quickly knocked out the man in his arms and in one fluid motion he took down the nearest SEAL. Within the next five seconds two more soldiers were on their backs, and Snake was staring down the leader.

"I'm gonna ask again, who the hell sent you!". The soldier had a moment of indecision, then said,"I don't actually know who the order came from. But they told me if you asked to tell you it was an old friend, a colonel. I'm sorry about this, sir..."

As the SEAL talked, Snake felt an impact on the back of his head. One of the other soldiers had gotten up and pistol whipped him. As Snake went down, all he thought was, "Damn you, Campbell..."

Somewhere in a high-tech sub in the Bering Sea, Colonel Roy Campbell watched a live video feed from one of the SEAL helmet cams. As the team had carried out an unconcious Snake to the helicopter, the dog had attacked them. Two men were injured before they were forced to tranquilize it. They dared not shoot it, for fear of the Colonel's wrath.

Next to the colonel stood a young woman doctor, a new recruit specifically for this mission. She watched the video feed with what amounted to pity. She turned to him. "Colonel, are we really going to put him through this? We're not even going to tell him about the "insurance policy" we're going to give to him?"

Campbell, looking sad, said," No, Dr. Hunter. We're going to follow our orders exactly, as much as I dislike them. Damn it, I bought him that house to get away from all this. But I guess every soldier must return to the battlefield eventually...".


End file.
